


Passion

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Cabin crew!Klaine (HITC) [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Day 16, Klaine Advent, M/M, Passion, cabincrew!Klaine, pilot!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine advent day 16. Cabincrew!Klaine take a trip down memory lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

“Ok, I’ve got a good question—”

 

Everybody whips their heads around to look at Jeff, Kurt’s cabin deputy assistant and long time friend and travel buddy.

 

The passengers from the previous flight are all long gone after safely vacating from the aircraft. The clean up and restocking has been done, they’ve had an hour’s downtime and now the crew are just simply hanging out and wasting time before their next short haul passengers come on board.

 

It happens to be exactly six years to the day when Blaine Anderson first joined the airline as head pilot, came aboard the aircraft, met his trusty cabin crew and then not long afterwards, promptly fell in love with no other than cabin manager, Kurt Hummel.

 

Four years later and they we happily married.

 

For whatever reason their team of friends as well as colleagues, have decided to take the opportunity to quiz the pair on the first day they met.

 

Blaine glances over at his husband from where he’s standing in the doorway to the cockpit. He looks dashing, in his shirt and blazer, his cap tucked under his arm.

 

Kurt from his seat in row A, sends him a loving grin and a wink before turning to Jeff. “Ok, me first. Shoot.”

 

“What did you drink in the bar, that first night you guys hooked up?”

 

Kurt’s eyes go wide, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Cocktails. _Hawaiian_ cocktails. Easy.”

 

“Nah-ah. What kind?” There’s a hush of silence like a typical game show audience. Jeff gives his most serious face. “I’m going to have to rush you, Kurt.” His voice pitched low but loud. “Blaine it looks like we’re coming to you—”

 

“Passion fruit!” Kurt exclaims. “They were passion fruit and vodka or something and they were call _Nightly Passion_ —”

 

“They were coconut rum and coca cola cocktails.” Comes Blaine’s smooth, easy voice, interrupting him from over by the door. “I distinctly remember the taste of them on your tongue afterwards when we—”

 

 “whoa” Ok” TMI” Everybody starts shuffling around, and scatters off into different directions, laughing and shaking their heads at Blaine.

 

Kurt flushes from his cheeks downwards and gives his husband a disbelieving glare.

 

“What?” Blaine chuckles, shrugging his shoulders at him, when the two of them seem to be alone in the cabin. “It’s true. I think you were getting confused with _our passion_ that night—”

 

“Oh my, god. Ok you win!”   


End file.
